Kamen Rider Cross
﻿﻿ Kamen Rider Cross is the secondary protagonist & fictional character that appears in Kamen Rider: Vampire King, a tokusatsu television drama in the American Kamen Rider Series. Cross is the second Rider in Vampire King. Whereas Vampire King is based on various monsters, Cross' motif is that of a knight & the Christian cross. It can refer to the following characters: *Bram Stoker (1896) *William School (Present) Other Users 1896 * Lillian Walker (Transforming into Kamen Rider Cross only once to defeat Rook; also tends to steal for her own use) *Wolfgang (First user) *Rook (Used only once, unaware that using it was a trap to weaken him) Present *Mercy Walker (Transforming into Kamen Rider Cross only once to destroy Rook) *Val Buan (Became the main user after School was injured; forced to relinquish after he was ruled unfit by Boyd) *Dáire Lister (Stole it from School & used it in an attempt to impress Mercy; tricked by Mercy & Daire has lost the system to School due to his attraction to Mercy) Cross System History While the Cross System is promised to Lillian Walker, Wolfgang is the first user of the System in 1896, using it to save Lillian from the Earwig Fangire. It is initially meant for Lillian to use as she sees it as a memento of her late mother, but after learning of its flaws & seeing Wolfgang's resolve, Lillian allows him to keep the Cross System. When he learns of Wolfgang's plans, Bram Stoker takes the Cross System to fight Wolfgang as its second user. After Basshaa's intervention between Wolfgang & Bram, Wolfgang once again acquires the Cross System, using it to fight the Lion Fangire Rook in revenge for the slaughter of the Wolfen Clan. However, Bram briefly regains the System after the Rook defeats Wolfgang as Cross, with he & Wolfgang arguing who is its rightful user soon after. After Lillian's attempt to use the Cross Knuckle, & Wolfgang leaving after revealing his true identity to her, Bram becomes the official user of the Cross System. After briefly being used by Rook, Bram regains the belt & then lends it to Lillian to use against the Rook in battle, succeeding in wounding the Lion Fangire instead of the intended goal to kill him. Although the system is returned to Bram afterwards, Lillian steals it once more in her attempt to destroy Florence, the Fangire Queen, out of jealousy. During Lillian's third attempt to destroy Florence, the King of Fangire, Dracula, interfered & forces Lillian to retreat. Bram uses the system to battle Dracula, but is defeated easily & held captive within Castle Doran. He is rescued by Lillian & uses the system to defeat the Silkmoth Fangire. Bram would use the Cross System one final time to battle the Bat Fangire in a beachside battle, but he is again overpowered and the armor is damaged severely with the belt ends up landing in the lake. Over time, the Cross System is retrieved & perfected, with William School eventually becoming the system's main user in the present year. Category:Males Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters